When You're Gone
by Rosytron
Summary: Just a little songfic about Isabel and Arakrian. Songfic to 'When You're Gone' by Avil Lavine


**Isabel**

He's gone, I know that it's just on trip to Nice (In south France) with Ethan but I miss him so much. All I do at the moment is think about all the little things that I love about him; his smile, his eyes, the way he always puts my needs above his (especially now that I'm six and a half months pregnant and the stress of guard work means that I could go into labour at any time), how he fiddles with my engagement ring when he holds my hand and most of all his body next to mine when I fall asleep at night.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I sit down on the couch turning the T.V. on to a random channel, the news. I sit for a while half listening to the reporter's dull voice. Somewhere in the distance a dog barks.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Something on the T.V. catches my attention, I tune into what the reporter is saying.

"… The floods hit the city of Nice at 3:30 this afternoon. One man (unidentified) and Two Women, Carol Klarkson and Jenny Adams were killed and 7 others injured." The news rolls onto the next story as I start to panic. We are always in danger; it's just part of our lives.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I grab my mobile of the table and dial Arkarian's number. The voice sounds out "The number you have dialled is no longer in service" my breathing starts to get out of control and I feel my heart rate go up. I know I need to calm down but I can't. My mind flicks though all of the reasons why his phone is suddenly out of service; all of them include water and most of them include him being injured or dead.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

I drop to the floor, tears stream down my face; I am so preoccupied with my thoughts about Arkarian that I don't notice the trickle of water from between my legs until it's too late to stop it. A wave of excruciating pain passes though me, I scream both out loud and in my head, realising what's happened.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

My scream brings my neighbour, Sally, into my house. She sees me lying on the floor with my arms wrapped around my lower stomach. She's a truthseer so I tell her though my thoughts to get Neriah.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I scream again, the pain is getting to a point were I don't know if I can cope anymore. I focus on trying to get my breathing back to normal. Neriah runs into the room,

"What happened?" she yells.

"The News, flash floods in Nice, one unidentified man dead and Arkarian's phone is out of service." She closes her eyes; I see the look on her face.

"I can't sense his thoughts, I'm sorry" I'm about to reply but another burst of pain flows though me. Neriah kneels down beside me, quickly getting me onto the sofa and changing me into an old nightgown. Hours meld into each other as I struggle to give birth to my child.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

After 18 long pain filled hours, another small cry fills the room. Neriah places a very small bundle into my arms. I stare down at my son, smiling slightly but not much because I can tell that he can hardly breathe. I focus on him for a few minuets gently making his lungs develop to normal. He stops crying instantly.

My phone rings, Neriah passes it to me.

"Hello" I whisper so I don't wake my now sleeping baby.

"Hi baby, are you alright?" Arkarian's voice fills me with relief.

"I'm alright. Are You? I heard about the floods."

"I'm fine love, I wasn't in Nice when the floods hit, but I did drop my phone into the bath." I laugh. "Sorry, it sort of slipped"

"That's ok just get home quickly. I need you here now." My voice cracks and I sob.

"I'm coming. Bye Izzy" He hangs up appearing literally two seconds later in front of me.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Arkarian moves towards me, but stops as soon as he sees the baby in my arms.

"Oh my god, Is he going to be alright." I nod.

"He's fine now. A bit small but fine." Arkarian sits next to me and pulls me to him.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Neriah asks.

"Alex. Alex Lorian Becket."


End file.
